Power Rangers SPD: Love Found
by sailoratomic
Summary: Amy Karmer, new arivvel to NewTech City meets Boom.


Love Found

"Ladies and gentlemen we are know in New Tech City, we hope you have enjoyed your flight._"_

I breathed a sigh of relief as the plane began its descent.

_I teleport, I can levitate myself and I've ridden inside a Zord, you would think that I would be able to handle a simple plane flight._ I laughed to myself as I levitated my luggage down to my outstretched arms. _Still, I'll be glad to be solid ground again._ Following the people who were exiting out of the plane the pilot and the stewardess wished us all good day and thanked us for flying with them. After passing thru security I limped toward the luggage claimStopping in front of a mirror I looked at myself. How different I looked, I had a look of strength on my face and my body was also strong. I was no longer the weak and scared little girl that I was all those years ago. I grinned at my reflection and crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue at myself. A woman stared at me disapprovingly, I giggled to myself then limped out into the sunshine.

_Now should I morph to my new apartment or should I hail a taxi?_ I glanced at the mound of cars making their way slowly out of the airport parking lot. _Hmm, common sense says to hail a cab, but it'll probably be a few hours until I can get to my new apartment_. I thought to myself, digging into my backpack I pulled out my miniature computer, which I had named Tentomon. Opening it up and turning it on I typed in my whereabouts and where I was trying to go. There was a beep then a small map of the city showed up. My apartment was a couple of miles away from the airport, _should be a cinch to get there if I morph._ Smiling to myself I studied the map a bit more tucked it back into my backpack and concentrated. My entire body turned silver then melted down into a puddle, my luggage had also turned silver and had been turned into puddles which were now a part of my form, and I sped away.

As I sped down the street and took the right turns, thinking about the treaty that had been passed a long time ago, aliens from other planets were now welcome on Earth to live and work among humans and live peaceful lives. Thankfully I was glad and relieved that the humans on Earth had found it within themselves to fully realize that not all aliens wanted to destroy the Earth, relived and a bit surprised. With Rita Repulsa her brother Rito Revolto her husband Lord Zedd and Goldar, King Mondo and the Machine Empire, Prince Gasket, Master Vile, Divatox, Astronama, Louie Kaboomand countless others trying to destroy Earth and trying to enslave mankind it amazed me that humans could trust aliens and not think of them as evil. But as my best friend Tommy Oliver would say

"Not all aliens come here to take over the world Amy, there are some aliens who would come to Earth to help defend it, and live peacefully I'm pretty sure that the people of Earth will come to realize that." The process had been slow but eventually humans have accepted aliens on their planet. The good aliens that have appeared on Earth besides Zordon and Alpha 5, have become our closest friends and allies. Prince Dex, of Edenio, the Aquatarians, the gold ranger who was from a planet called Treyforia, Andros, the red space ranger and the Phantom Ranger, who was from Eltar, but Zordon had never mentioned him, not to mention Dimiteria and Alpha 6. I made a right then made another left at the end of the street, I was now in the city. From my view I mostly was looking at people's legs and I had to be careful not to get stepped on. Dodging a lizard holding a briefcase I sped onward occasionally making turns here and there. My friends had wanted me to stay in Angel Grove but I told them that I was finally ready to move on with my life. Kimberly Hart was the one that suggested that I move from Angel Grove. Knowing all too well of what I went through.

"A change of scenery would do wonders for you, you've been walking around with this sad look on your face for a while now and frankly, I'm getting worried about you." So after talking with Kimberly and my friends we had agreed that moving away from Angel Grove would be the best thing for me. _So here I am in New Tech City, and already I feel...free._ There were no reminders of what I went through in Angel Grove anywhere, no painful memories to haunt me, no guilt. I breathed a sigh feeling two feelings that I haven't felt in a long time. Happiness and peace.

Arriving at my apartment I materialized clutching my luggage, I looked it over. It seemed in good condition on the outside. _Now lets check out the inside_. Levitating my luggage so that it floated behind me, it followed me up the stairs. Reaching the second floor and taking the apartment key from out of my pocket I unlocked the door and opened it. Stepping into the apartment I looked around. A short hallway greeted me, next was the kitchen with a fridge and a dishwasher, a little more farther down the hall was a small living room further down and to the right was another room which I already pictured to be my bedroom with its own bathroom. The apartment had its own air conditioner but the apartment was positioned so that a cool breeze blew in thru the windows. I dropped my luggage and breathed a sigh, excitement coursing through my body. .I was finally on my own! I spread my arms a bit and breathed in, then I exhaled. Going over to my backpack which had been left in the hall, I opened up a small compartment and fished out my cell phone, punching in a number I knew all too well.

"Tommy, its me. Yeah I just got in, you guys almost here?" I couldn't help but preform a little dance right in the middle of my new bedroom.

"Yeah, we are just coming around the next corner."

"I don't see why we couldn't teleport over to her new place." I heard my other best friend Rocky Desantos grumble.

"How many times must I tell you Rocky, we can't teleport anymore." Adam Park said.

"Yeah, besides it's a lot more fun this way." said Tommy.

"Fun? Tommy I long for the days when we could teleport everywhere."

I heard Tommy sigh.

"Rocky, we only had to use that for emergencies , you know that."

"Well this is an emergency!"

"Whatever. We'll be there in a few minutes Ames" And he hung up. I hung up as well and took another look around and preformed another little dance. Soon my friends Rocky, Adam and Tommy arrived with a large van which carried my furniture, which they took out and lugged up the stairs to the second floor. Helping out by levitating and rearranging everything into the apartment, we soon had the apartment furnished. After we were done we all sat down at the table in the living room and ate take out Chinese food that Adam had brought.

"So when do you start your new job?" Tommy asked.

"In a few days, that should give me enough time to explore a bit of New Tech City." Tommy looked at me, a sad expression on his face.

"I'm...uh..I'm gonna miss you Ames."

" Tommy, you know that you can come and visit me any time right?"

"Yeah, I know." he gave me a small smile. Rocky and Adam both said that they would visit me too and if Tommy was too busy with his race car driving career, they would hit Tommy over the head and drag him to New Tech City to come and visit me. I laughed then said that I would like that, with the exception of Tommy being knocked unconscious of coarse. After eating and helping me out in the clean up, the guys helped me take out the things from the boxes. They held pictures, photo albums, DVDs , CDs, my collection of stuffed animals, some drawings that I did and the things that I needed for my new job. Arranging them in my bedroom took some time because Rocky and Adam kept arguing about which picture should go where. Finally, while I was putting away my clothes I told them that I was going to arrange my pictures myself. My friends said that they had brought presents.

"House warming presents or in this case apartment warming presents." Adam said with a smile, they all exited out of the door and down the stairs and returned a few minutes later. Rocky had a pot full of flowers for me, Tommy had a picture of himself beside his racing car and Adam had a picture of Angel Grove. It showed the entire city from a bird's eye point of view.

"Thanks you guys I love them." I hugged my presents to my chest.. Then my friends all kissed me goodbye then loaded themselves into the van and drove off while I watched them. Turning I walked back into the apartment and closed the door and locked it. Going out into the balcony that was just outside the living room I continued to stare out at the sky until darkness fell. Then going inside I flopped onto the couch that Kimberly gave me, looking around I had several pieces of furniture that belonged to my friends I had asked for. The table that we had just eaten off of used to be Tommy's, the couch that I was sitting on now was Kimberly's, there was another couch facing me that belong to Katherine Hillard another good friend of mine. The computer that I hadn't booted up yet had been given to me by Billy Cranston. The big screen tv which was in my room was Rocky's, and the DVD player had been Adam's. Kimberly had put up a fuss when she realized that I wasn't buying anything new for my new apartment.

"You need new stuff when you move into a new apartment that's the whole idea behind moving to a new town or city."

"Oh Kim," I said with a dismissive wave of my hand. "There is no golden rule that _says_ you have to have new stuff every time you move, you take stuff from where you once lived, and anything that your friends give you. Besides I like this, I'm taking a part of you guys with me."

Kim had looked unconvinced and actually begged me to go shopping for new furniture, which we had, though we had an argument over the beds. We kept trying some out and she kept telling me that I should get rid of the one that I have been sleeping in for the last 39 years.

"You've been sleeping on that lumpy thing ever since you brought it from your house and I think, since now you are moving out on your own, you should get a new one."

"Alright already!" I had yelled. "Man, nag nag nag, Kimberly. Okay, I'll buy this one here," and I pointed at a bed. "Happy?" Kim looked at it..

"I don't like that one."

"Oh, for Pete's sake!"

"It has a head board, I don't think a bed with a head board is going to fit in your new bed room." We looked at the a few more beds and continued to argue. Finally we both settled on one that wasn't too soft or too hard, and that didn't have a head board. Billy would be coming by later to help me boot up my computer, until he came I would busy myself with moving everything into place. My dresser, my bed and my t.v. were already in my room along with my desk. On it I put the photo albums and unwrapped the photo frames and the pictures that would go with them. Moving freely around my apartment I pushed the sofa to the right, moved the plant to the left, positioned the table a little more into the center of the room, moved the radio a bit to the right and shifted the other sofa so that it was turned a bit to the left. Besides the two couches there was also a bookshelf with the books that I had, on the top I had put the pot of flowers that Rocky had given me plus some pictures of my friends and beside that a picture of our allies all grouped together in one snapshot. I remembered when that picture took place, it was right after Zordon had sacrificed himself to save all of us. All of us had held a memorial service for him and for Alpha 5, who had been killed while trying to defend Zordon. Alpha 5 whom I had nickname Tentomon, had been one of my closest friends besides Tommy and the others. I still missed both of them and would think of them often. Limping back to my room, I took out the computer and a few more pictures. Arranging the 3 pictures on my dresser I took a step back and admired them for a bit, then I began to put the other pictures in their frames. The pictures contained the zords, the outside and inside of the Command Center, the Temple of Power and the grounds, Ninjor and the Power Chamber. I sat on the bed which faced the dresser and stared at the pictures. There was a knock at my door, standing up I went over to the front hall and saw that it was Billy.

"Hey Billy,." I said limping over to him. His eyes flickered to my right ankle then back to my face, I hugged him then led him to my computer, where I told him about the flight here and soon both of us were laughing over how I can take riding in a zord 20 feet over the city of Angel Grove but I can't take flying in a plane 20000 feet above a couple of cities.

He had my computer up and running in a few minutes, he had also connected a printer and Tentomon.

"Thanks Billy." He smiled at me then I asked him if he wanted anything to drink. He said yes. He watched me as I limped toward the kitchen, he winced. He looked down at his hands as he sat on the bed. Looking around his eyes settled on the pictures with a stuffed animal between them. I limped back into the room and handed him a glass of apple juice, which he took and drank. I looked toward the pictures and my eyes settled on the picture of Zordon.

"I still find it unbelievable after all this time that he's gone, I keep thinking that he's going to have us all teleported back to the Command Center at any moment now." I blinked away tears. Billy tighten his hand on the glass and nodded.

"I wish I had been there to try to talk him out of it or something but I was fighting alongside the Aquatarian rangers." His voice shook a bit. I sighed and shook my head, saying that even if all of us had gone to him and had begged him not to sacrifice himself he still would have done it. Both of us were silent, finally I straighten up and cleared my throat. Billy raised his head and stood up as well.

"Sorry about that." I said as I followed him to the door.

"It's okay, even though all of us have talked about it many times, it still comes as a shock." I nodded. Then we both hugged goodbye then Billy left and I resumed unpacking and calling my friends and emailing them letting them know that I had arrived in New Tech City. Then I spent a half and hour sitting down on my bed and listening to the silence.

Chapter 2

"Morning class." I said as I limped in the classroom on my first day.

"My name is Ms. Amy Karmer and I will be your teacher."

Inwardly I winced._ Does the term geek come to mind? I can't believe I just said that! Stay cool Amy, its only your first day, and you know how students love to break in new teachers on their first day of class. _I took a deep breath, wrote my name on the board and took roll call, of coarse the kids tried to trick me but I was wise to their antics, heck I was a bit of a terror in middle school. I named them all correctly and dodged most of their spit balls or caught them and their rubber bands in mid air using telekinesis. As I turned back to the class to talk to them about a writer named Robert Wellington, one student raised his hand. I nodded toward him

"How...how did you do that? Catch the stuff in mid air?"

"My dear boy,"_ I've always wanted to say that._ "Unlike your previous teachers whom have very likely forgotten what it is like to be a 15 year old and do not know all of the tricks that are played upon them, I myself remember quite clearly, having played the very same tricks myself." I took a deep breath and stopped talking down to them. "I was born with telekinesis, now if you will open your books please and change to page 6 please, I will need a volunteer to read this short passage." Another hand was raised. I smiled. But instead the girl who looked a bit like a bee asked.

"Are you an alien? I've never heard of humans who had that kind of power." I closed my book and looked at all of my students and glanced up at the clock only ten minutes left until the bell rang.

"Everyone since we have ten more minutes until the bell rings I want all of you to close your books and write down tonight's homework, after you've down that I will answer any questions that you have for me." After closing their books and happily writing down tonight's homework and stuffing their books into their backpacks they asked me questions about how powerful my power was?, where did I come from? How much weight I could really pick up? How long did I have this power? I answered the last question just as the bell rang, the students leaped up and walked out of the classroom all chattering away. I limped back to my desk and erased tonight's homework and waited for my next class to come in.

A few days passed and I was getting used to being in a new city with my friends and everyone and everything I knew far away and getting used to my new freedom. Tommy and the others would email me and I would tell them how it was going for me and they would tell me of their new lives. I told them about the new power rangers here in New Tech City. They were pretty much a police department with cadets, zords, cars and everything a police department has and it was run by Doggie Cruger. I read a bit about them in the newspaper before coming to New Tech City and I saw it on t.v. they were always recruiting. I would sometimes see them running past me chasing down some bad guy and watching them would bring back memories of my own ranger days. I would sigh then think to myself. _Would I want to be a power ranger again?_ _No, I wouldn't._ One day when I was just leaving the school and thinking how nice it would feel to soak my feet in some warm water, my miniature computer, Tentomon, began to beep. I froze and took it out of my briefcase and stared at it. It had been years since it had last beeped. I opened it up and on the screen it showed a video of _THE PURSE MONSTER_??? _What the...?_ Then I remembered my friends and I, back when we were still the Zeo rangers, didn't actually destroy that monster, it had been sent of to another galaxy by King Mondo, who, for some strange and wacked out reason was jealous of Goldar's monster. But that was mainly because the purse monster was kicking our tails all over the woods. Turning my attention back to the screen I saw that the SPD rangers were having a bit of...make that a lot of trouble against the purse monster. The monster had been made out of a purse that Kat had made but that's not the worst of it, it was made out of nylon! Which is pretty strong and whenever we attacked it our attacks would bounce right off it and boomerang right back to us. Now it looked as if SPD was finding out that little tidbit the hard way. I let out a gasp as the rangers attacked it with their laser guns only to have the lasers bounce off the monster and ricocheted back onto them slamming them into the ground. _I'm not gonna stand for this! It's a monster from my power ranger days that didn't get destroyed I have to take responsibility. And to destroy it I'll need all of my power._ Jumping onto my bike, I pedaled as fast as I could back to my apartment, I dropped my bike on the ground as I raced up the steps. My hands were shaking so bad so that I kept missing the lock. Finally I made the key fit in the lock turning it I shoved the door open then tore down the hall. In my room I went straight to my closet, opening it I removed a box with mementos from my ranger days: my communicator a piece of the Command Center, some fragments of Zordon's tube, some fragment of alpha 5, one of my oldest and dearest friends and an old heart shaped locket. It was the locket that I grabbed, putting the chain around my neck , it glowed a bright yellow as if glad to be put into use once again.

I ran out of the apartment and down the stairs, going into an alley I pulled out Tentomon and glanced at the battle, it looked as if the purse monster was winning. I shoved Tentomon into my back pocket. The rangers were down and struggling to their feet. I quickly looked around. _Its been a long time._

"Its morphin time!"

On each of my wrists my Zeonizers appeared, I raised my right arm to the sky then my left arm, then I brought my right arm down so that it was in front of my chest, bringing my left arm down on my right I connected both zeonizers.

"Zeo ranger two yellow!" My yellow ranger suit flashed onto my body and I became the yellow power ranger! _I hope I'm not too late!_ I thought as I ran out of the alleyway and morphed myself into liquid and sped toward the battle.

"Doggie, come look at this." said a young woman with the facial features and the ears of a cat. She was at the computer that displayed the battle between the monster and the rangers, now the screen showed a view of the city, she could see a small yellow dot moving fast toward the direction of the battle.

"What is it Ms. Manx?" said Doggie Cruger, a large blue dog who walked upright and sported a long robe-like suit with an SPD badge. He walked over to her and looked at the screen as well.

"The sensors are picking up a ranger energy over in the uptown part of the city."

"Ranger energy? But all of our rangers are fighting that monster over on the north side of town."

"I know, and this...ranger is heading straight for them."

The red SPD ranger was slammed into the hard pavement by his own attack. The other rangers who were also on the ground, climbed unsteadily to their feet.

"We can't give up! There has got be something that can defeat this monster." shouted the red ranger.

"Ha, you can't defeat me! Your flashy weapons are useless against me, in fact no one can defeat me!!!" laughed the purse monster.

"Oh, I beg to differ." said a voice. Everyone looked up to see a yellow ranger on the rooftop of one of the nearby buildings! I looked down at the battle.

"Who is that?" one of the SPD rangers asked.

"Not one of ours." said another.

"You!!!" shouted the purse monster.

"I'm glad to see you too, I could use a sparring buddy to see whether or not I've still got the moves."

"Aren't you supposed to be in Angel Grove?"

"Aren't you supposed to be on a far off planet?" I shot back. I leapt down from my perch and landed in front of the monster with the SPD rangers behind me. I turned my head toward them.

"You guys had better let me take over." They all stared at me.

"Who are you?" asked SPD yellow.

"Zeo ranger two." I turned back to the monster. I stepped away and we began to circle each other.

"Where are the rest of your friends?" Asked the purse monster. I didn't answer.

"You can't possibly defeat me after all of these years, you've must have grown rusty." cackled purse monster. I pulled out my sword, the monster actually flinched.

"We'll see." I said. Then both of us charged at each other, I brought my sword down on the monster.

"Wait! That's not going to work!" shouted the green ranger. But all of them let out gasps as my sword struck a blow and the monster yelled in pain. I spun and kicked the monster back a few steps then with my fists I began to punch its stomach over and over again, the monster let out grunts and groans. Unleashing an uppercut the monster took another few steps back.

"Whoa!!" breathed the blue ranger. All of them watched as I caused the monster to groan in pain as I continued to beat it back, the monster tried to fight back but the powers that it unleashed merely bounced off my hand.

"Yellow ranger power blast!" A ball of yellow energy shot out of my hands and slammed into the monster knocking it down. It got up and tried to retaliate but I was already powering up for my next attack, I leaped into the air and stretched out my entire body, the bottom of my boots glowed!

"Ranger kick!" My kick connected, the monster let out a scream as electricity shot out from the kick and covered the monster's body.

_Now to finish it!_ I raised my sword and shot forward, my sword glowed as I sent power flowing through it.

"Power slash!!" I screamed as I brought the sword down on the monster, it screamed as it fell to the ground. I leapt back until I was a safe distance and watched with the other rangers as the monster exploded, leaving nothing but a scorch mark.

_That takes care of that._ Turning back to the SPD rangers I helped them up asking them if they were alright.

"Yeah, we are." said the pink ranger.

"Who are you?" asked the green ranger.

"You already know you I am" Was all I said. Then I morphed once again and took off.

"Hey, wait!" shouted the yellow ranger. All of them looked around but they had lost sight of me. When they got back to the SPD headquarters all of them had questions about the mysterious ranger who had come to their rescue. Doggie Cruger, otherwise known as Commander Cruger was trying to answer their questions.

"Who was she Commander?" Jack Landers, the red ranger asked. He was African American and he wore a SPD uniform with a red undershirt underneath.

"Yeah, and how did she know we and the monster were there?" asked Bridge Carson, the Green SPD ranger, who sported a similar uniform to Jack's but with a green under shirt. He had brown eyes and had short brown hair and he wore gloves on his hands.

"Whoever she was she packed some serious punch." said Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, she was the yellow ranger who wore a yellow shirt underneath her uniform. The other two rangers, Sky Tate, a young man with blue eyes and light brown hair and Syd Drew, a petite looking girl with blue eyes and blond curly hair, both of them wore similar uniforms only Syd had a pink shirt underneath her uniform and Sky had a blue shirt underneath his uniform, nodded.

"Sir, who ever this ranger was she and the monster seemed to know each other." said Sky.

"And she seemed to defeat the monster with no problem at all." said Syd.

"Yeah even with all of our weapons and attacks combined, we couldn't even put a dent on the monster." said Bridge.

"Yes, I know." said Commander Cruger. "I was watching."

"Whoever this ranger is, we can't find her anymore."

"What do you mean sir?" asked Sky.

"I mean, that when Kat and I tried to locate her with the ranger energy that she was giving off, she vanished."

"We can't find her anywhere in New Tech City."

"Think she might be a visitor from another planet?" asked Syd.

"But then why only show up now?" said Z.

"And how come we have never seen her before around town?" asked Jack.

"Kat and I can only answer a few of your questions, this zeo ranger two is a teammate of a power ranger team from Angel Grove lead by Zordon of Eltar. They fought the Machine Empire and succeeded in destroying countless monsters that the Empire has thrown against them in order to take over the Earth. The rest of your questions can only be answered by zeo ranger two herself, for some reason her identity isn't showing up in any of our records."

"Do you know why sir?" The commander shook his head. "No, but until we find out I want each and every one of you to keep a look out for her, if you run into her try to get her to stay and try to convince her to come to Headquarters to answer a few questions."

"Yes sir." answered all five rangers. Then they were dismissed. While all of this was going on, I was in my living room trying to decide whether or not I should call Tommy and the others and tell them that the purse monster had returned. I thought against it.

_Its already destroyed, its not a threat to me and my friends anymore, and I know for a fact that King Mondo and the Machine Empire have not resurrected themselves, there is no way they could have. If they had Tentomon would have shown me that King Mondo was back. Nah, I don't think I'll tell Tommy._ My thoughts went back to the SPD rangers, I was glad that they were okay, then I thought back to the battle. I smiled._ Not bad for a retired ranger._

Chapter 3

Kat's assistant, Boom was hurrying across New Tech City Plaza in search of a computer piece that Kat needed. Sometimes it was fun going on errands for her, it was fun running all over the city, well...sometimes. He ran a hand through his blond hair and nearly dropped the packages that he had. Some of them fell to the ground, he shifted the other packages that he had to his other arm and stretched out his other hand to gather up the ones that he had dropped, unfortunately the packages that he had under his arm slipped out from under his arm and fell to the ground.

"Oh, no." He said He began to pick them up and was having a bit of trouble stacking them when he heard a voice.

"Here let me help you."

"Oh, thank you." Boom said, he glanced up and froze for a spilt second. I grinned at him, as I stacked up the packages for him in a neat stack. He looked me over and he swallowed hard, he gave himself a shake when I stood up, he stood up also, leaving the packages on the ground.

"Oops." he said. I smiled as I levitated the packages into his arms. He gaped at me then closed his mouth not wanting to look stupid.

"Uh..thanks for your help."

"No problem, do you need any help taking them back to wherever they need to go?"

"N-no I got them."

"Okay then, bye." I limped away. Boom hurried and got the computer piece and ran back to SPD headquarters. He walked sedately to the lab where he worked alongside Kat Manx, dropped off the packages, then hurried to find his friend Jack Landers. He found him in the break room where Jack was lounging on the sofa along with Syd and Bridge. All three of them looked up when Boom came in.

"Hey Boom." said Bridge. Boom nodded his greetings then rounded on Jack.

"Jack, I need your advice."

"Sure Boom, about what?"

"I just met someone." Jack's face broke into a grin, Syd smiled also.

"Alright Boom." she said.

"Well, I didn't actually meet her, see she was helping me pick up some things that I was carrying which had fallen on the ground when I was going to get the computer chip for Kat."

"And?" Bridge said.

Boom sank down onto the couch and told them that I had only stopped to help him and then I had left.

"But she wanted to know if I needed any help carrying the stuff back to headquarters." he looked at his hands.

"Boom, tell me you didn't say that you didn't need any help." Jack said. Boom was silent. He winced as Jack began yelling at him.

"Boom, if a girl, that you like, asks if you need help carrying some stuff you say yes! Did she give you her name or anything.?"

"No, I–I know I know I should have said yes, if I did then maybe I could have gotten it."

"Now you think of a plan." sighed Jack as he stood up. Syd came to Boom's defense.

"Jack chill, when it comes to love at first sight we are usually rendered speechless at the object of our affections." Boom blushed.

"Uh Syd, I-I wouldn't exactly say love at first sight."

She looked surprised.

"If its not love at first sight then what is it?"

"I would say it was a meeting, simple as that, Boom obliviously liked the girl when he first laid eyes on her." Bridge said.

"That's love at first sight." said Syd.

"No it isn't, I would say that it's a crush at first sight."

"There's no such thing as a "crush at first sight.'"

"Yes, there is."

"No, there isn't."

"Yes, there is."

"How would you know?"

Boom suddenly leapt up. "Look you guys, I just thought of something what if my meeting her was a one time thing? What if I never see her again?"

"You mustn't think that way Boom, there's always a chance that you'll meet again. What did she look like?" Syd asked.

"Well She was about your height Syd, long straight black hair with a bit of gold in it and she had nice brown eyes."

Jack grinned at his friend and gave him a nudge. "Sounds like love at first sight to me." he laughed. Boom blushed.

"Aw look," teased Syd "he's blushing."

"What else Boom?" asked Bridge. Boom thought for a minute.

"Oh she had a limp"

"A limp?" asked Bridge. The other two rangers looked at each other.

"She must have been in some sort of accident." said Jack, Syd nodded.

"You'll probably see her again sometime soon." said Bridge. Boom had a hopeful look on his face, then asked if we will meet again.

"How do I ask her out?"

"Simple, just ask her out for coffee, or dinner."

"No Jack, dinner is too formal. Coffee or lunch at a nice deli is the best way to go Boom, that way you two can get to know each other."

"Yeah and when you do make sure that the both of you trade phone numbers and names and then well see what happens ya know." Jack said..

"Thanks you guys. Listen I gotta go. I'll see you later, thanks for advice." Boom took off out of the room. A week passed and Boom didn't see me any where in New Tech City the SPD rangers didn't see or catch wind of zeo ranger two either. They were discussing her in the break room.

"We haven't seen hide nor hair of that mysterious ranger." said Z

"I wonder if Kat's found anything." said Jack.

"I don't think so. If she would have found something she would have told us about it." said Sky, the other 4 nodded in agreement.

"The powers that she had, do you think that she might be like us?" asked Syd.

"If she was like us then why didn't she stay and talk with us?" ask Z.

"Maybe she was shy or something." said Bridge.

"Maybe so, but why did she come to our rescue that one time?" asked Syd.

"Maybe she'll only come to our aid when we really need it." speculated Jack.

"Maybe." the others mumbled. Then they started to ask the question of whether or not the ranger will be seen again.

Two weeks later, while Boom was out and returning to SPD, he saw me. I was watching a butterfly flutter away into a tree. Boom stopped and stared at me then he snapped too, took a deep breath and began to walk toward me. I craned my neck back, trying to catch a glimpse of the butterfly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone approach me. Lowering my head and turning I saw that it was the guy that I helped a few weeks ago.

"Hi, you're the guy with all the packages right?"

"Right." he said. "Thanks again for your help."

"Anytime."

"Oh, by the way, I'm Boom."

"Amy Karmer." We shook hands. Boom cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Amy...would you like to grab some coffee with me?"

"Sure." We went to a nearby coffee shop a few blocks away, after we ordered our drinks we began to chat.

"First we began to talk about where both of us worked, she's a English teacher over at the middle school and she told me that she's enjoying her job so far. Then we began to re-count stories of what it was like being a teenager back then."

"Wow, so it sounds like you two really hit it off." Jack said with a smile.

"Are you going to see her again?" asked Syd. Boom nodded.

"Yeah Tomorrow, I'm going to show her around a bit of New Tech City, she told me that she just moved here two weeks ago, so she really doesn't know her way around." Syd sighed.

"Ah," she said with a twinkle in her eye. " The best way to get to know a girl." Now she sat up straight and began to give Boom some fashion advice.

"You really have to do something with that hair, it's sticking out all over the place."

"Syd, leave him alone, the guy's nervous enough as it is." Jack said. The other rangers, Bridge, Sky and Z were looking on with amused looks on their faces.

"Don't worry about your appearance Boom, just go casual but nice, ya know?" Boom grinned. "Thanks guys, listen I gotta get ready for tomorrow, I need to see which stops to hit first." Boom walked away with a cheerful look on his face. Back at my apartment, I was just phoning Kimberly.

"Kim? Its Amy. Listen I just met someone and..."

"You did??!!" she squealed. "What's he like? Details girl." I laughed and told her how Boom and I met for the first time and then how I saw him at the park. Then I told her how we had gone for coffee and we had gotten to talk.

"He's going to show me around the city."

"Oh, that's great Amy that really is. Have you told Kat yet?" I nodded and said that I just emailed her. Then I paused.

"Kim, do you think...? Never mind."

"What?"

"Well...do you think that Kat will get offended because I called you and emailed her?"

"No, why should she get offended?"

"It's cause...before you moved to Florida Zedd saw how close we were and succeeded in splitting us up and Kat knows that earlier at that time I blamed her for taking away your power coin and taking your place as the pink ranger."

"And you think that since you didn't call her first she'll think that you still hold a grudge because she obeyed Zedd's orders." I squirmed uncomfortably and squeaked.

"Yeah."

"Amy, Kat knows that you don't blame her for what happened, not anymore anyway. You shouldn't feel guilty that you called me first and sent her an email, She knows that you and I are close, like sisters in fact she won't blame you for telling me this news first." I looked at the picture above my computer, there was a photo of me, Kim and Kat and we were in poses, laughing at the camera.

"And she knows that, she won't hold that against you, in fact Tommy as told me you two were quite a team in the days when you guys were rangers." I smiled into the phone remembering the times when Kat and I would jump Rocky whenever he insulted or played tricks on us. Both of us have become close because we shared similar experiences being underneath Lord Zedd's thumb.

"Thanks Kimberly, I'm not sure what got into me."

"Maybe you ate a bad burrito and made you act all funny." she said. We both laughed. Then she asked me how it was over there, I told her about my students and how the school reminded me of Angel Grove High then we began to chat about the old days, Kimberly said that she missed saving the world.

"Give me a quite life any day." I said., while Kim began to tease me saying that I missed kicking Goldar's butt around. After I had hung up the phone, I began to look in my closet and tried to decide what to were. _A skirt? Shorts? Or jeans?_ As I continued to try to figure out what to wear, I thought back to my conversation with Kim. I did feel a bit guilty for calling Kimberly first and telling Kat second about meeting someone but...I was more comfortable with Kimberly, we've known each other since she first asked if she walk home with me on that fateful day 39 years ago. In fact ever since I was sent to live with her after my parents had been murdered by Lord Zedd, I began to think of Kim than more than just a friend, she became like a sister to me. In fact I regarded Kat the same way, after I had forgiven her for stealing Kim's power coin and taking Kimberly's place, both of us had shared our experiences with the Dark Lord to each other. I bestowed the same kind of trust and love that I gave my friends, in fact I had protected the both of them when Goldar attacked them. I had battled Goldar and continued to take down his Tengu Warriors even when I was on my last leg and losing a lot of blood. I would give my life for Kim and Kat and that goes for Tommy and the others, even before my sisters and my brothers kicked me out of the family I considered my friends my family. I stretched and yawned. It had been a tiring day, and it was already quite dark outside. Changing into a long shirt and slipping into shorts, I gave one last glance to my closet, crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Chapter 4

A few weeks passed, I was getting to see the sights of NTC, (my abbreviated word for New Tech City) and getting to know it better and better as well as Boom. Boom told me all about how choosing the power rangers worked nowadays, SPD was like any other police station, they had cadets that worked their way up the ladder to get to the position of power ranger. The squads were divided into four squads the A squad, the B squad, the C squad and the D squad. The D squad were the beginners the C squad was the intermediate beginners, the B squad was a head over the intermediate beginners and the A squad was the professionals, from what I understood.

"Right now, with the A squad missing in action, the B squad rangers are the professionals." he said to me. I raised my eyebrows. _Wow, power rangering sure has changed in the last 20 years I wonder if they still follow the same rules that my friends and I used to follow._ I thought of Zordon and wondered what he would think of all of this. I felt that old sadness mixed with anger boil inside me whenever I thought of my old mentor. I let out a sigh. _It was the only way to save all of us and the universe still... _Suddenly my head snapped up as I heard a familiar yell, it sounded like a battle cry! And it was happening right in front of us! The power rangers were fighting Mechacatapillar!!! _What the? Wasn't he supposed to be on a desolate planet? _I grabbed Boom's hand, yelling at him that we had to get out of here. The monster swung and saw me!! Our eyes locked, he recognized me! I saw that the power rangers were down and they looked badly hurt I had to help them but I couldn't leave Boom nor could I morph in front of him. Suddenly the monster launched itself at Boom and me!

"Lookout!" the rangers and I yelled at the same time, I threw myself on Boom, as the middle of the monster swung itself at us, it soared overhead. I grabbed Boom's hand while the rangers were yelling at us to get to a safe place. We began to crawl away as fast we could with the Power Rangers trying to cover us but Mechacaterpillers body swept them all back like they were nothing, Thinking that we were both far enough Boom and I leapt to our feet and began to run, but Mechacatapillar caught me. Wrapping a part of his body(I think his tail) around my waist I was about to be dragged toward him, Boom grabbed my hands and attempted to pull me but Mechacatapillar shook him off. I let out a yell as I was yanked through the air so that I was face to face with the monster.

"Amy." shouted Boom, he tried to get to me but the other rangers held him back, and began yelling at the monster to release me. Like all monsters Mechacatapillar didn't listen and instead drew me toward him and began to squeeze. I could feel my ribs beginning to crack, it was going to squeeze me slowly. Boom was busy screaming my name.

_I've got to do something,_ I threw my left hand in the air.

"Z-zeo ranger power." My zeonizers appeared on my wrists.

"What's that on her wrists?" One of the rangers asked. The monster saw it too and started to finished me and I yelled.

"Zeo ranger 2 yellow!" A flash of light blinded the monster and it released me, I dropped to the ground and rolled away and landed in front of the rangers and Boom. They were all staring at me.

"Its her!"

"I don't believe it!"

"Amy!" Boom was staring at me. I turned toward the monster and pulled out my sword, I turned my head slightly toward the others.

"Stay back all of you." I shot forward and attacked, like the purse monster Mechacatapillar seemed invincible but having fought him once before I know where to strike. Its body suddenly split up and attacked me all at once but with a jump in the air I managed to avoid them knowing that the real target, was the head. but the rest of his body protected his head I leapt and flipped, knowing that if I attacked with my feet or hands I would be done for, so I defended myself with shield, power blasts and my sword. Finally I saw an opening that seem almost impossible to get through, but I took that chance. Leaping through I managed to insert my sword in the head, leaping back to shield the others from the blast, Mechacatapillar was finished. I was tired, I dropped to one knee clutching my ribs, I struggled to my feet and turned back to the rangers and Boom.

"Y–you're zeo ranger 2?" said the pink SPD ranger. I nodded without saying anything. A ranger, who, had ears on his helmet, I had heard that his name was Shadow Ranger, came toward me and supported me.

"Lets get back to base, she's hurt."

"Hang on Amy, you're going to be alright." someone said as I was led to a car and several bikes, Shadow Ranger and the pink and yellow ranger helped me into the car, Boom sat beside me. Shadow Ranger climbed on one of the bikes, the blue, green and red ranger followed suit. We arrived at the head quarters, where after parking the car in the underground parking lot, and after helping me out of the car, and the other rangers following I was lead to the hospital wing. Entering it a man who looked like a cat, who introduced himself as Dr. Felix, quickly led me to a bed. I limped toward it with the others supporting me, I sat down it carefully then I laid my back on the bed. I closed my eyes and my suit glowed and vanished. I stared at the rangers and Boom around me as Amy. I closed my eyes and without meaning to I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was alone, I sat up slowly wincing as my ribs cracked. Rubbing my ribs I went over what had happened. Mechcatapillar showed up, attacked me and Boom and I had to morph in front of him. I stared at the wall opposite me, I had never broken any of the rules that Zordon had laid down for his rangers. _If my morphing powers are to be gone, then so be it._ I slid off the bed with difficulty, when Dr. Felix came in, he ran toward me.

"Don't move, your ribs have been cracked if you move anymore you'll break them."

"It okay Dr. Felix, I'll take care of it." And before his astonished eyes both of my hands began to glow, I pressed them against my ribs. In a few moments my ribs were healed. I stood up and turned to the doctor.

"Thank you for allowing me to rest." He stared at me.

"What...?" he said. I smiled at him.

"I healed myself, I have that kind of power. Now if you will kindly point me to the exit of this building."

"Actually Commander Cruger would like a word with you. I was told to report to him when you awoke."

"I'll take her to Central Control." We both turned, Boom was standing in the doorway. I limped toward him, after reassuring the doctor that my limp was because of an injury that happened a long time ago, I was released from his care. And followed Boom down the hall, we didn't talk as we went toward Central Control. I inched myself closer to him and brushed my fingers against his, letting him know wordlessly that I was glad that he was okay. He glanced at me then he brushed his fingers against mine, smiling at me. I breathed a silent sigh of relief. _Good, he's not mad._ We entered the room where Commander Cruger and the power rangers were. The room, I saw, reminded me of the Power Chamber only it didn't have the tube where Zordon would be, it had 5 computer consoles and computer screens that were beside each other and there was a large console in the middle of the room that must have been the main computer. The room itself was slightly smaller than the Power Chamber. Boom stopped and gestured for me to step forward, taking a deep breath I stepped forward until I was in front of the Commander, the other rangers were standing on his left. Their uniforms reminded me of Andros's uniform, grey with a strip that had the signature color of the ranger. Commander Cruger had the same suit on, only it was more robe-like and it was black.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"I feel fine sir." I said to him. Commander Cruger nodded then he introduced the other rangers then he turned back to me. I nodded toward the rangers.

"That was a pretty fast recovery." said Commander Cruger.

"I have healing power sir."

"So you are not human."

"No, sir, I'm not. I'm an Eltarian er...half Eltarian." I saw that Boom had stiffen. I sent him an apologetic look.

"Half Eltarian?" said Bridge Carson. I nodded.

"How can that be? The last eltarian died by sacrificing himself to save the universe 20 years ago." said a tall woman who was standing beside Boom, her name was Ms. Manx.

"He was but he wasn't the only eltarian at the time, he had a daughter who was also a power ranger." They all stared at me.

"Y–you're Zordon's daughter?" asked Jack Landers. I nodded.

"Wow, how cool is that?" cadet Carson said. I smiled.

"But how come you are not any of the files that we have? Why were you kept secret?" asked Ms. Manx.

"Well, Mrs. Manx, dad had a lot of enemies, he kept me a secret it was the only thing that kept me safe, from letting the entire universe know. Only few people knew who I really was."

"So, the reason the yellow ranger's identity is not known is because Zordon erased your identity from the files, because he thought that enemies would get their hands on them." said the Commander. I nodded. But I didn't have to worry about that now, all of my enemies were dead.

"I thank you for helping my rangers out in their time of need." Commander Cruger said.

"Your welcome, but I'm afraid that if more of my old enemies come back, I won't be able to assist."

"What do you mean?" asked the Commander.

"Well, my secret identity has just been revealed, I've lost the power to morph."

"How can you be sure?" asked cadet Delgado. I explained about the rules that dad had put down.

"But times have changed, almost everyone knows who the power rangers really are regardless if they've revealed themselves accidentally." Boom said. I looked surprised at this.

"You mean the rules have changed?" Boom nodded. I glanced down at my hands then I called on my zeonizers and they appeared on my wrists.

"Whoa." I whispered, not sure how I should feel._ Should I feel grateful that I can still morph or scared_? _Grateful._

"Well, not all of the rules have changed, we still forbid using our powers for selfish purposes."said Cruger, I nodded still staring down at my wrists. I took one off and hugged it close to my chestclosing my eyes briefly.

"Are you alright?" asked Cruger. My eyes shot open. I wiped the tears that fell down my cheeks.

"Yes, I'm alright, just that I just realized that if I lost my ability to morph, then I would lose my last link with my father." I put my zeonizer back on my wrist and they vanished. Then cadet Tate wanted to know how I come upon them when they were fighting the purse monster and I explained about the Purse monster and explained why it wasn't destroyed by the Zeo rangers. Cadet Drew stared at me.

"Both bad guys sent the other monster away to some far off planet because they were jealous of each other's?"

"Yep. Screwy huh?"

"I'll say." I took out Tentomon and explained that Billy, the former blue ranger, had made a cyber map of the entire city before I moved here.

"So I can find my way around New Tech City. It can also detect monsters that my teammates and I haven't destroyed"

"But how is it that our weapons didn't have any effect against both monsters and yours did?" asked Cadet Delgado.. I struggled to remember .

"Dad told me that my powers were a lot stronger than the monsters because they were a type of power that is passed down from generation to generation thus making it stronger with each passing, my sword on the other hand is indestructible, and it could cut through almost anything." I thought about it."I think that's what he said, it was a long time ago."

"Well thanks for saving us, if you hadn't come along then we probably wouldn't be here right now." Said Cadet Landers. I smiled at him.

"Oh speaking of which are any of you badly hurt? I could heal you right up." the B squad looked at each other then after nodding, I took off my locket and threw it in the air, it hovered over them, it released a golden light that shined down on them, after a few moments the rangers were healed and my locket returned to me.

"Wow. Thanks." said Cadet Carson. I smiled at them and proceeded to do the same for the Commander. Then they asked questions about my locket while Ms. Manx downloaded information about the two monster, that were destroyed, into the data banks of the SPD files from Tentomon. I explained about my powers and the story of how my dad and I were the sole survivors, not counting mom, of Eltar. Ms. Manx said that there was data on Eltar and Zordon but not of me or mom. I said that I was pretty sure that back then it must have been pretty unheard of for an alien to fall in love with a human.

"Still, he was thinking of my safety, so he must have not have put it in the computer, none of us were allowed near those files. Zordon's orders." I said with a slight frown, then I shrugged my shoulders.

"At least we have the data know." said Ms. Manx handing back Tentomon to me, I nodded.

"You should go back home and rest." said the Commander. I nodded, Boom offered to drive me to my apartment which I agreed whole heartily, and I limped after him.

"Wait." said Cadet Tate. I turned so did Boom. "You're hurt." I gave him a confused look then glanced down at my ankle.

"Oh that, its just an old war wound, I'm fine." I said then after giving them a wave Boom and I headed for my apartment. The next day Boom invited me back to SPD base, which I was a little hesitant but I was curious to see how the new generation of rangers worked. After school let out, Boom was waiting for me in a car, I was sure was his. We got in and headed toward the base, when we arrived there we got out and walked inside.

"Are you sure the Commander won't mind?" I asked him as we walked down the hall. Boom shook his head.

"I asked him for permission in fact he and the others were glad, its not every day that they meet a legend." I started.

"Legend? Me?." Boom laughed .

"Yeah, you are the same yellow ranger that took down Lord Zedd all by yourself are you not?" He paused for a minute and looked at me. I grinned at him. I never thought of myself as becoming a legend in the later years, I just thought of myself as...lucky that I had survived, lucky that I had lived to see another day and lucky to see that my mother and my step-father have finally been avenged, not to mentioned how I got some payback for what everything that Lord Zedd did to me and my friends. _A legend? Huh, I always thought of Tommy as the legend._ We continued to walk down the hall while Boom told me what this room was or that room was and I was surprised to find out that the rangers and the cadets and the Commander actually lived here!

"But I thought each of you had homes to go to at the end of the day."

"This is our home, for all of us, not only do we work here but we live here."

"Oh." We entered a room that had a large window, couches, tables and chairs.

"And this is the break room." The B squad rangers leapt up, Commander Cruger got up.

"Hello Commander Cruger." I said sticking out my hand, I said hello to the cadets. The cadets said hi back.

"How are you enjoying the tour?" asked the Commander.

"Well, sir, I'm finding this entire facility beyond amazing. Being a ranger has sure changed."

"Yes, it has."

Cadet Drew beamed at me. "Its so cool to finally met you Amy, Boom has been talking about you nonstop since you guys started going out." Boom glared daggers at her, while I giggled. The others grinned and began to ask me questions about my rangerhood, when I first started, how I felt about being a power ranger and how I felt when all evil had been wiped out and I could live the life of a normal person?

"Oh, well it was a relief. I had enough of danger and adventure to last me a lifetime. Still," I looked down at my hands."I wish that it didn't have to come at such a high price you know?" Suddenly I shook my head. "Sorry about that I didn't mean to go into the sad and gloomy. Actually I'm glad to be a normal girl, I get to travel the world without worrying if I'm going to get attacked by my enemies, I walk down the street without constantly looking over my shoulder, I can move on with my life and live it just like I want it." The B squad nodded. Then they asked me who had trained me in the martial arts and in sword fighting, and I told them that Tommy, Rocky and Adam had taught me.

"Dad taught me how to fight with a sword, he also taught me how to further develop my powers."

"What kind of powers do you have?" asked Cadet Landers.

"I have telekinesis, I can morph into a puddle of liquid but only for a few minutes, I can heal any injury and I can shoot electricity from my fingers, but I can't do that anymore. I think its because it been reverted into the power ranger power blast."

"I've been wondering about that. How do you do that? It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen." said Cadet Drew. I explained, Boom was looking at me with admiration. After I finished all of them were impressed. I told them more about my powers, my friends and Zordon and Alpha 5.

"I thought you said you could heal any injury, then why can't you heal your ankle?" asked Cadet Carson. I winced.

"Well, Cadet Carson, within my ankle is a poison that has been in there ever since I was 15 years old, planted there by Lord Zedd himself. My father and my friends have tried to find a cure, but their efforts have failed. In fact I don't think that this poison has a cure. But in a way, its good that this poison is incurable, it's a reminder of what I've been through as a ranger. Kind of like a badge of honor, you know."

"Oh."

"In war it is not uncommon to have a scar that your enemy gave you being turned into a badge of honor." said the Commander. I looked downs at my hands, remembering the scars there, they were the first scars that Goldar had given me on my first day as a ranger. I had healed the scars a long time ago. I looked up and saw a book about the size of a small dictionary.

"Is that the rule book that Boom told me about?" I said pointing.. Sky turned in his seat and gave the book to me and explained what it contained. I flipped through the book and raised an eyebrow,_ being a power ranger sure has gotten complicated._ But then I reminded my self that SPD was a lot like the police force so it was bound to have rules._ And lots of them._

"So you really don't miss being a ranger?" said Cadet Carson. I shook my head saying that if I was offered to be a ranger again I would say no.

"But, I do miss humiliating my enemies. But that's about it." I said with a smile, then Boom took me to go where he worked. We entered the lab where he was a gadget tester. I smiled clearly remembered when Billy or Alpha would come up with a new invention, they enlisted the rest of us to try them out at see if they worked. Boom showed me the various gadgets and tools that the B squad cadets used and I saw that some of them looked very similar to the gadgets that me and my friends used in our battles. Then after touring the rest of SPD and meeting the other cadets, and the training ground, Boom led me to the cafeteria where we got a bite to eat and began to chat. I told Boom all about my adventures as a power ranger and how I had gained strength thanks to my father, my training and my friends.

"You never forget stuff like that, even after all of these years."

"Sounds like you and your friends were really close." Boom said. I nodded.

"Yeah, they were like a family to me. Always looking out for me and such and in turn I protected them from experiencing the full wrath of Lord Zedd and Goldar."

"Wow, that must have been hard."

"Yeah, it was. But at least my friends haven't suffered any more than they have to." Boom was silent.

"So tell me more about yourself Boom, you've been in NTC for how many years now?"

"NTC?" he said.

"That's my abbreviated word for New Tech City. NTC."

"Oh, hey that's actually an easier way to say it." I grinned. Then after chatting for a an hour or so, we both noticed that it was getting dark, plus Boom and I had talked through several monster attacks! Both of us laughed and got up from our chairs and walked down the hall where we met up with Commander Cruger and apologized for keeping Boom from his job, but Cruger said that there was no need for apologies, everything went well, the power rangers were successful in defeating Lord Grumm yet again. I asked the Commander about the purse monster and Mechacatapillar, and how they had managed to come to Earth and he said that maybe Broodwing managed to find both of them and brought them to Earth. Both of them must of thought that the power rangers they were fighting were my friends and me, and both jumped at the chance to have their revenge against us. I mentioned this to the Commander and he said that it was a possibility saying that a monster really didn't care who was underneath the mask, the only thing it cared about was getting the job of destroying the power rangers done and then moving on to destroying the planet.

"At least, we...I mean your rangers don't have to worry about any more monsters from my generation coming back and wreaking havoc." I told him about the very last monster that survived our one on one battles after it been sent away, but during the showdown between the armies of good and evil it had been summoned back to Earth and destroyed along with the rest of the monsters.

"Where was it sent to before it was destroyed by Zordon?" asked the Commander.

"I'm not really sure, I found out about this monster a couple of years ago, the guys told me about it. And even they themselves have forgotten what happen to it."

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about it." I nodded, relieved that Zeo ranger 2 wouldn't be called on again.

"Well, I'm going to be taking Amy home sir."

"Alright then Boom, goodnight Amy."

"Goodnight." I said to him and Boom and I began to walk down the hall toward the entrance, I slipped my hand into his and we walked toward the exit._ Is this what being in love feels like?_ I thought as a warm feeling crept and began to spread inside my chest. I knew that if I told Kimberly that I was in love she would be pestering me with the all important question: Have I kissed the guy yet?_ But I'll answer that question in due time. _Boom drove me to my apartment and dropped me off, I gave him a kiss on the cheek then entered my apartment. Boom stood where he was and put his hand to his cheek and walked to his car and drove to SPD with a happy smile on his face.

Chapter 5

I was busy finishing up the vacuuming, a dust cloth was being telekineticly dusting off the shelves, the tv and the pictures that I had, when their was a knock on my door. The dust cloth dropped to the ground and I turned off the vacuum and straighten it up. Going over to the door I unlocked it and opening it a crack. I was surprised to see that it was Commander Cruger! Opening the door all the way I greeted him.

"Commander Cruger, hello, come on in."

"Hello Amy. Are you well?" I closed the door.

"Yes, I am." Commander Cruger and I went to the living room and he sat down on my couch.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, do you have any water?"

"I've got some tea." I stood up and went to the kitchen, in a few moments later I came back with two glasses with tea and handed him one. I sat down on the couch facing him, I took a sip from my tea. Commander Cruger set down his glass on the table and faced me.

"I ran a background check on you after you revealed to everyone that you were the yellow ranger, and what I found concerned me." I looked up at him.

"I found out that you used to be an agent of Lord Zedd's." I was silent, my mind had frozen, I had been expecting this but still it had come as a complete shock.

"I also found out that in your monster state you killed many people." he saw that my hand was shaking slightly.

"Are you here to arrest me?" I asked quietly. He shook his head.

"No, I just want a couple of questions answered. Plus I want to know if you are a threat to SPD." I sighed.

"I don't pose a threat to SPD Commander, I assure you that with my whole being, I swear on the soul of Zordon, my mentor and my father that I do not work for Grumm or Broodwing. I would rather die than work for the forces of evil again." He looked at me and allowed me to tell my story.

"I was 15 years old when he first approached me and tried to strike a deal with me, if I helped him weaken the power rangers then my family, which consisted of two brothers and three sisters, would be kept safe. At first I refused but to show me that he meant business he attacked my brothers and my step-dad, he nearly killed them. I tried my best to protect them with my powers but I was young and I wasn't strong enough. Finally I agreed to his terms and underwent the transformation of a monster named DeathClaw. I was completely under his spell, he made me kill people . I regret it even to this day, then the real blow came when in a battle I had seriously wounded the yellow ranger. I didn't kill her, Lord Zedd manipulated my memory so that I thought that I had killed her, when in reality Goldar killed her." I stared down at my hands and closed my eyes tears running down my face, I sniffed. "After I had "done the deed" Lord Zedd released me from the spell telling me not to tell anyone, and that I would pay the ultimate price if I did. I never breathed a word to anyone. The pain didn't start until after I met Kimberly Hart for the first time, Lord Zedd had never told me who the power rangers really were, so I had no idea that I was talking to the pink ranger. It was after she and her friends revealed themselves to be the power rangers to me, that I found a way to redeem myself for all of the terrible things that I had done to Angel Grove."

"So you became the yellow ranger." said the Commander. I nodded. "Lord Zedd, he found out, and he killed my parents and he separated me from the rest of my family making sure that I was isolated,. I couldn't leave Angel Grove or I would put them in danger. But I found a family within my circle of friends, they helped me become stronger, mentally, physically and I learned to control my powers, they taught me how to fight, so I could have my revenge against Lord Zedd for everything he put me through and for killing my family. I vowed that if I ever caught myself underneath any of Lord Zedd's spells, I would fight it, with all of my heart and soul. But if I couldn't break out of it, I would kill myself."

"And the death of your parents was the ultimate price that he spoke of?" asked the Commander. I laughed bitterly.

"The death of my parents was only the first step, he began to target those that I was close to , Kimberly, whom I began to think of as a sister, and my friends, but he didn't stop there. Several times I was going to tell the rangers the truth about what happened on the night that the original yellow ranger died, but Lord Zedd knew that if I told them, the rangers would tell me otherwise and that would make me question the memory that I had of that night. So he told me lies saying that if I told the rangers they would kill me. If that happen then Earth would be lost and I would never redeem myself or get my revenge, like an idiot I believed him, so I kept silent. And he kept on toying with me, feeding me lies about what would happen if I told showing me images of my parents blaming me for what happened, nearly making me go insane. Several times I had been captured and beaten nearly to the point of death so that I couldn't fight back, I now realize that the reason he kept me alive for all of that time was so that he could show me that there are worse things than death itself, he wanted me to beg for death. It infuriated him that I didn't give him the satisfaction. I kept on fighting him until I finally killed him in a one on one battle and showed him that I wasn't that weak little 15 year old that he could kick around."

"So you battled him and killed him just to show him that, and to redeem yourself."

I nodded. "Commander, I have sacrificed returning to a normal life to fight Goldar when he resurfaced, I have spilled my own blood on the ground to protect the people that I love and care about and countless others, I have saved countless lives, I have faced my own personal demons and battled with them. I have put my life on the line time and again to win back my humanity and wipe off the blood that I myself have spilled. If you don't think that none of these things matter, and judge me based solely on the crimes that I have committed and think that DeathClaw is alive and well and will exposed SPD's weaknesses to Lord Grumm, judge me now and see if I am worthy to continue to live the life I have so desperately craved.."Commander Cruger looked at me.

"If DeathClaw were to resurface, would you do everything in your power to prevent her from hurting anybody else?"

"Yes, and that includes sacrificing myself if need be." Commander Cruger gazed at me for a long moment.

"You regret falling underneath Lord Zedd's spell all of those years ago?"

"Everyday of my life." I whispered.

"Then I see no reason to judge you, for you have redeemed yourself a thousand times fold with your self sacrificing, bravery and courage, your father would be very proud of you."

"Thank you Commander Cruger. You won't tell Boom will you?" I looked at him, he had stood up and was striding toward the door when he stopped and turned back to me.

"That's not my call, if you don't want me to relate to Boom about we talked about, I won't tell him. But I think that it is important that there should be no secrets kept between the two of you, if you care about him and if you want to continue your relationship with him, I think you should tell him. But it up to you whether to tell him or not." And he left, I stared off into space for a while then my thoughts focused on all of the secrets that my friends have kept from me, and how I felt betrayed by them. _I don't to lose Boom's trust_. I picked up my phone and called Boom and asked him to met me at the café where we had our first coffee together. When I got there, I saw him sitting at the same table where we first sat. I took a deep breath then walked to where he was sat down and began to tell my story to him. When I was finished he asked me a lot of questions, mostly about why the other ranger didn't tell me what really happened that night, why Zordon didn't reveal himself to be my father until after I turned 16 years old? Did my mother know who I was? Did she know that Lord Zedd was coming for me on that day, so to protect me she sent me off to school and sacrificed her life for mine? I answered every question except the last two.

"I'm not sure if my mom knew that I was the yellow ranger, but I think that she had some idea. Dad never mention anything to mom, as for knowing that she was going to die that day, I'm not sure, I think she must have sensed something was going to happen, still...I wished that she would have told me something." Boom reached across he table and laid his hand on my hand and gave it a squeeze. I smiled over at him.

"I'm glad that you told me, I can see now that it takes more that cool karate moves and fancy weapons to face off against the forces of evil."

"I'm glad that you're not mad at me for keeping this from you, I just felt so ashamed about what I had done. I didn't want you to ever know that I had a dark side too." Both of us had stood up and were outside and were standing in the middle of the sidewalk with the sunlight on the both of us. We had turned to face each other and holding hands.

"You don't have a dark side, not anymore because I can't see it." He said, then he leaned closer to me until our foreheads were touching, we both smiled at each other, then we continued to walk around the city enjoying each other's company, the warmth of the sun and the pressure of each other's hands.

A few weeks later Boom wanted to learn some martial arts. I blinked when he told me.

"Can you teach me some of your moves, please? Commander Cruger is always going on about how SPD may be attacked directly and...well...I'm not that much of help to anybody."

"What are you talking about Boom? You help us out everyday when you and Kat develop our weapons." said Cadet Carson, we were in the break room, Boom was sitting on the couch along with Cadet Carson, Tate and Delgado, I was sitting in one of the bean bag chairs.. Boom scowled and shook his head.

"I can test weapons easily yeah, but when it comes to hand to hand combat, I'm useless." I smiled, I had thought those exact same words in my early days as a ranger.

"We could teach you." said Cadet Tate indicating himself and the other cadets. Boom shook his head and pointed out that the rangers wouldn't have any time to teach him.

"You've got your hands full with defending the planet as it is. So will you teach me Amy?"

I nodded. "Sure, we'll start now." I struggled to get out of the bean bag chair but to no avail because a fit of the giggles had overtaken me. Boom got up from the couch grabbed my hand and helped me out of the chair then we set off for the training room.

"Okay." I said as Boom stepped onto the floor wearing sweat pants and a shirt. "Show me what you know so far." Boom positioned himself into a clumsy looking fighting stance then began to punch the air and kick with the movements of someone who really didn't know how to fight.

"Nice, but you have to lock your front leg, that's right. Straighten that back leg, good. Now when you're punching...will you guys get out of here?" A couple of D and C squad cadets were watching us from the window that allowed someone to look into the training room. They scattered laughing. I turned back to Boom.

"It's okay Boom, it is a bit nerve wracking when people are watching you train, even your own teacher. Just relax, okay? Now tuck in your thumb into your fist and punch, that's it." I trained Boom the rest of the day, correcting his stances and the aiming of his blows, until he could punch and kick in a straight line. I clapped my hands.

"Good, you're doing well." We continued with the basics the stances punches and kicks and repeating them. "That's it Boom, one two, three, again. It doesn't really matter if you aren't strong in the body, it's all in the mind. Martial arts is only used for defending not attacking, it builds self confidence." _And that is what he needs, self confidence_. Teaching Boom everything that Tommy taught me when I was a rookie, was no easy task but like Tommy, I had the patience. Kimberly was pestering me about my relationship with Boom, I told her that we had gone out a few times and were becoming closer with each day.

"So do you like him?"

"Yeah, Kimberly I like him very much." I said with a smile.

5 months passed, and one day Boom and I were training in a park, I had my boom box with me and we were both training to some rock music. Taking a break, Boom sat against a tree while I wiped sweat off of my forehead, I turned of my tape player so that we could listen to radio music. The song "White Flag" came on.

"Ooh I love this song." I turned up the volume and began to dance to it, I sang softly to Boom. He smiled as he watched me, then he got up, walked toward me and put his arms around me, I slid my arms around him and we both swayed to the music. I closed my eyes a bit and leaned a bit closer to him, my lips brushed his. He smiled at me then kissed me fully on the mouth. We cut practice early that day, returning to the SPD base holding hands(Boom has been a bit shy about holding hands with me in front of his colleagues), several cadets in training as well as Commander Cruger saw Boom and I kiss before Boom went into the building. I watched as the door swung closed after Boom disappeared inside. I let out a sigh and with a smile on my face I limped home. I called my sister, Kimberly and gave her the good news! I had just given my first kiss!! Kimberly let out a squeal and wanted to know every detail. What were Boom and I doing that led up to it? Was he a good kisser? Did he like it?

"Kim!! Of course he liked it, why wouldn't he like it?" I paused. "Besides he kissed me back." I said softly.

"HE DID??" she screamed. "Oh Amy, that is so awesome, your first kiss. I'm so happy for you. So when do we get to met him?" I cringed._ I was hoping that she wouldn't bring this up._ I admit that I was a tad nervous about introducing Boom to Tommy and the others, they were bound to make a big fuss over him since he was my first boyfriend and all, but considering that Tommy is bound to be cool over meeting Boom, and I did want my friends to meet him. I told Kimberly that I'm going to have a talk with Boom to see if he was free for this weekend, if he was then we could spend a couple of days in Angel Grove, I admitted to Kimberly that I was a bit homesick. I would talk to Boom the very next day and ask him if he was up to a trip to my hometown, Kim let out a squeal and said that she couldn't wait, and that she was going to alert the others and contact Billy, so he could come down and meet Boom..

"Yeah, I would really like to meet your friends, the famous Power Rangers." Boom said the next day. We were in the break room with the rest of the B squad and a couple of other cadets who were lounging around or playing video games.

"Great." I said with grin. "This Friday is alright isn't it?" He nodded.

"Yeah, Kat doesn't have anything for me until next month, so we are good to go." He ran his fingers through my hair, I had already met Boom's parents, who were thrilled to see me, and they asked me questions about where I came from and at first I thought that they would have a problem with their son dating a half alien half human, but they had no problem at all. I lay my head down on Boom's lap while he brushed the hair away from my forehead and told him about my two adoptive sisters Kimberly Hart, who was now living in Florida and Katherine Oliver, she and Tommy had recently gotten married, and Kimberly and I had been the bride maids!! I told him about Billy Cranston, who had been the former blue ranger but had stepped down in order to be of more help to us by helping Alpha 5 and Zordon come up with new inventions when the power rangers became the Zeo Rangers.

"He lives on Aqutar but he's coming down this weekend." I talked about Adam Park, who starred in a couple of movies and tv shows, Rocky Desantos, who was now staring in comedies and martial arts movies and providing celebrities with different ways to keep their private lives private. I told Boom how Rocky would often call me "Shortstuff" when we were still rangers and is liable to call me that even now. I in turn would call him "Blue Elf" and would call him that just make fun of him.

"I can't wait for you to met them." Friday came and I had woken early so Boom and I could catch the first plane to Angel Grove. We climbed aboard the plane, though I was starting to have some second thoughts, but the farthest I had gone in my morphed state was 3 miles. Plus in my morphed state I tended to use up a lot of energy. I tried not to act impatient as the plane flew over several countries, I breathed a sigh as we touched down in Angel Grove. My friends said that they would meet us in the airport. After gathering our things and going through security we made our way to the exit, and there I saw my friends, my family.

"Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Kat, Kim, Billy!!" I yelled as I limped toward them as fast as I could while carrying a duffle bag. I threw my arms around my friends and hugged them tightly, I missed them so much, I didn't even mind when Rocky called me "Short stuff." I introduced them to Boom, who shook hands with the guys and the girls looked at him then gave me a thumbs up sign. Getting into the van that Tommy had rented we all piled in then drove to Kat's old house. It was like coming home. After getting settled, we all settled down and the questioning began._ Oh ,boy Should have known that this wouldn't be much different from meeting the family._ But after several minutes, I could tell that my friends liked Boom. Kimberly was really excited that I had finally found someone. The weekend went smoothly, but for some reason I kept thinking that we were going to be attacked any minute by our old enemies but that was only me, being back home brought a lot of memories, both good and bad. We toured Angel Grove and showed Boom our old high school, the elementary school that we attended when King Mondo had us all reverted back to 10 year olds, I have to admit that was fun, I was able to play a lot of pranks on Rocky. We picnicked at the park and the guys asked him questions about the newest generation of rangers and what his role was. Billy and Boom began to compare notes on inventions, even though its been years since Billy invented something. As the boys and my sisters were playing touch football while I watched I began to feel some of the old anger rising within me I shook it off, there was no need to be angry now, _so I could never walk normally again, I accepted that long ago, I guess I'm just mad that a cure has never been found._ I burst out laughing as my friends dog piled on Rocky, who let out an "Uncle!" when Tommy tackled him.

"Hey guys, you're playing _touch_ football, not regular football." I called to them laughing. Billy who was sitting beside me smiled.. Then he turned to me while the others continued to play.

"Amy listen..."

"Billy, I know what you're going to say. Its not your fault that you, dad and Tentomon didn't find a cure. You guys looked everywhere and you tried your hardest to find it, but let's face it, there is no cure. And I'm cool with that, like I said this injury gives me a reminder of what I've been through, and that has made me stronger. So don't feel bad, I may not have been able to run or walk like I used to but that didn't stop me from fighting for my friends and my planet and destroying Lord Zedd right?"

"Right." Billy said. And we turned back to the game. He looked at me sideways. _She has definitely come a long way_.Sunday came and Boom and I returned home, _home, New Tech City is my home._ A week later Boom wanted to test himself on his martial arts training, so we talked Commander Cruger into using his VR training room to test Boom's skills. I thought that Boom had improved, he was more faster more confident and could kick any of the cadets butts, which he did, in practice. So the Commander allowed us to use the Virtual Reality Simulator, used for training purposes only. So we entered the room, set the VR Training Simulator then began fighting the krybots that appeared before us. For me, it was like fighting King Mondo's cogs again, now those guys were even stupider that Divatox's piranatrons, who were in my opinion as dumb as bricks. Boom, though fought like a ranger, memories of fighting monsters and Tenga Warriors entered my mind. After all of the krybots were on the ground twitching I turned to Boom, he looked pretty proud of himself.

"All that training definitely paid off." he said with a grin. "I couldn't ask for a better teacher."he kissed me softly on the mouth.

"You are very welcome." I said with a grin.

_3 years later_

I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling, I breathed a sigh and laid my head on Boom's chest. He wasn't awake yet but he put his arm around me and stroked my hair. He let out a sigh as he turned his head. Taking his arm and gently placing it at his side, I got out of the bed and reaching my robe, I slipped into it. Then I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked out the window, it was a nice day, the sun was slanting through my blinds and a soft breeze was blowing into the window. For the first time in my life, I felt at peace. I looked back at Boom, he was awake now and was watching me with a smile, he had his head propped up on his hand.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi. Hungry?" he nodded. Getting up I put on some slippers and strode into the kitchen so Boom could get dressed, I turned on the radio and hummed along to a song as I got some eggs and telekineticly chopped tomatoes. Stirred the egg yolk in a oval shaped tuperware so I could make omelets, Boom came in and wrapped his arms around me as I put two plates on the table, I leaned against him. Emotion suddenly welled up inside of me. I moved away from Boom and kissed him fully on the mouth.

"What was that for?" I smiled at him.

"Nothing. Just glad that you're here." After making the omelets, both of us sat down and began to eat, then both of us got dressed and in hand we walked toward the SPD base.

"Thanks for breakfast." he said.

"No problem."

"Listen, I have something to tell you. Think you can swing by after work?"

"Sure, but oh wait I've got a doctor's appointment. I'll swing by afterwards okay?"

"Anything wrong?"

"No, just that I feel funny in the mornings."

"Hmm I hope it's nothing serious."

"It's probably nothing."

I kissed him on the mouth.

"I love you." I said to him.

"Love you too." Then we parted ways. After Boom's shift was over, he went to his room and from his drawer he took out a small box. it was a ring with a crystal on top, he slipped it into his lab coat pocket and nervously ran his hand through his hair, he glanced at his watch._ Amy should be coming by in an hour, enough time to prepare._

_Glad that's over with._ I thought to myself. _Teaching is fun but can give you a migraine every now and then._ I smiled to myself wondering if gray hairs were suddenly going to sprout on my head due to all of the stress that my student's gave me. Yesterday I went to an appointment where after waiting for 20 minutes I was called on. After explaining to the doctor was going on he ran some tests on me. I had called the doctor's office last night and they had told me that the tests came back and to come to the office. _So now, here I am._ I was sitting in the waiting room, and I was nervous. My healing power would work temporarily whenever I would feel the nausea, so I thought that something was wrong with my body that my powers couldn't heal. I had dismissed the notion of the after effects of a spell that Lord Zedd had placed on me, that would be impossible. Any traces of Zedd's spell had been fought off a long time ago and why return after all of this time?

"Amy Karmer?" I jumped as the nurse called my name. After scrambling to my feet I followed the nurse to the doctor's office.

"The doctor will be with you in a few moments." she said with a smile, then she left. I waited nervously. Finally after what seemed like hours the doctor came in and sat down at his desk across from me. He explained about the tests, and what they found. I stared at him uncomprehending.

"Did you hear me?" asked the doctor. I only stared at him then slowly carefully I placed one hand on my stomach.

"I'm pregnant?" I whispered. Then a slow smile came on my face, I suddenly jumped up and down yelling with joy, the doctor stood and extended out his hand to me, I went around the desk and grabbed the doctor and hugged him tightly. I was giddy, I was excited, I WAS HAPPY. I pranced out of the building crying and laughing at the same time.

_I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant oh my god I totally can't believe this. _I morphed and sped as fast as I could to SPD head quarters, I couldn't wait to tell Boom.

Boom was in the break room pacing back and forth.

"Boom? Well you relax, you're making me nervous and I'm not the one that's doing this thing." Cadet Landers complained as he watched his friend.

"Sorry Jack, I'm just nervous. I'm not sure how she's going to react. Maybe I should ask her over a candle lit dinner or something."

"Too late for that, you told her to met you here after she finished with her doctor's appointment."

"Jack! You are seriously not helping here." There was a laugh from the doorway.

"Now that's the kind of response I would give to the Blue Elf."

"Amy!" Boom walked toward me as I limped into the room.

"What did the doctor say? Are you alright?"

"I'm better than alright. Boom, I'm pregnant." Cadet Landers mouth dropped open, Boom stared at me then he let out a whoop, lifted me up and twirled me in the air. I let out a laugh as I hugged him.

"That's great."

"Congratulations." said Jack he grinned at Boom and me, Commander Cruger and the other cadets came into the room, wanting to know what all the hubbub was about. All of them were excited and surprised when I told them.

"Congratulations."

"That's great."

"Fantastic." The Commander only smiled at Boom and clapped him on the back.

"Okay, now that my announcement is over," I said as I turned toward Boom. "I want to here yours, what did you want to talk to me about?" Boom looked a bit nervous then he cleared his throat.

"Amy, ever since I've met you, you have taught me how to be more confident in myself, you have taught me how to protect those that I care for and to be appreciative of what I have. There is not a day that goes by when I don't think about us and the future that we could build together. Now we can _have_ that future. Amy, will you marry me?" He pulled out the ring box and opened it to reveal a ring. I gasped, then I looked at him. I nodded.

"Oh Boom of coarse I'll marry you." He slipped the ring on my finger then he hugged me tightly while everyone told us congratulations and clapped their hands. We both kissed. _I can't wait to tell my friends_. We flew to Angel Grove, after calling all of my friends, I told that that I was pregnant and that Boom and I were getting married when we were all gathered in the park, my two sisters screamed in delight and began jumping up and down. Tommy hugged me the others clapped Boom on the back and congratulated him. Kimberly was kissing my stomach.

"Hi baby." she squealed she hugged my stomach, I laughed. Kat was crying and I was crying to because I was happy, I had found love, but best of all I wasn't the only Eltarian anymore. I began to dance, I grabbed my sisters and spun them around I was laughing and crying at the same time.

We decided to have the wedding in October, that was 4 months from now. My friends were going to help us with the wedding invitations the decorations and the guest list cetera. I made a list of the people that I wanted to invite:

The Aquatarian Rangers, Ninjor, King Dex of Edenio, Lord Trey of Triforia, Jason Lee Scott, Trini and Zack, the three former red, yellow and black rangers, Billy, his girlfriend and my friends. Kimberly added a few more people to the list and so did Tommy. I put down the b-squad cadets and Commander Cruger, Mrs. Manx. The invitations were sent, the plans were made and it was all ready.

"Theoretically speaking." said Billy, when I proclaimed this. I smiled at him, he knew that I loved that word. I showed the list to Boom and he added to it.

"Ames? I don't see any of your family on here." I let out a sigh.

"Boom, there's something about my family you should know about. See after the battle with the Lord Zedd, I approached my family who were now living upstate and told them the whole story about what happened, why I couldn't leave Angel Grove, why I had refused to relocated to make a fresh start. I told them the truth about what had happened that day, I showed them my powers, I even told them that I wasn't really their sister, that I was an alien and that the men who killed mom was still out there and how I had vowed to have my revenge against them. I didn't want to put them in any danger. I thought that they would be understanding, but they weren't. They asked me why it had taken me a long time to tell them this? Why didn't I tell them sooner? Why couldn't, if I had all this power, save mom? I revealed to them that I wasn't strong enough back then but now, I wish that I could turn back the clock to that day. They haven't spoken to me since, I'm not about to reopen old wounds that have barely begun to heal." I wiped tears from my eyes, Boom wrapped an arm around me and hugged me. He decided not to invite my family.

The day of the wedding came, we were all nervous but everything went well, the guests came. The wedding began. Kimberly and Katherine were the bridesmaids, Boom was waiting at the altar wearing a tuxedo, everyone stood up as I came down the aisle with Tommy leading me. I was wearing a navy blue silk dress, glancing at him, I couldn't help but wish that Dad didn't sacrifice himself, if he didn't then _he_ would be the one to walk me down the aisle. Tommy stepped to one side as I stood before Boom, he smiled at me then both of us turned to the priest. After a speech about ever lasting love and how it was a joyous occasion for all that attended this event.

"Do you Boom take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Amy take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Then after saying our vows,

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Boom raised the veil and kissed me, the people cheered. As we separated I looked at my friends. My two sisters were crying openly, so was Trini and the other women in the crowd, Tommy was busy laughing and crying at the same time clearly making fun of Rocky, who was trying really hard not to appear to cry. We danced to the song. "How can I tell you" I put one hand to my stomach as I took a small break from dancing. I glanced to my right, then did a double take, _Dad!!_ I stared at him, he was just as I remembered him, tall strong powerful, with dark hair and wearing a brown and gold suit with a cloak. He smiled at me, I felt tears in my eyes. I stood up and took a step toward him. His eyes looked sad but he continued to smile, Boom saw him and froze staring at him so did my friends and the three former rangers.

"Zordon." whispered Tommy and the others. Kimberly started to rush forward to hug him, but Tommy held her back. I was crying without really knowing it.

"Take care all of you, and may the power protect you always my rangers, my family." he said then he vanished.

"Dad!" I collapsed on a chair crying I hugged Boom tightly, the others surrounded me and hugged me all of us where crying but it was a happy kind of crying for all of us had yearned to see him for one last time. And he had finally heeded us and all of us were glad to see him one last time.

Boom and I moved to a small house in Edinburgh, a town that was between Angel Grove and New Tech City and a year later my son, Alastar Karmer, was born.

THE END


End file.
